The present invention relates to shields for motorcycles, bicycles and the like, and more specifically to removable shields which deflect wind, water and objects such as stones and bugs away from the front of a motorcycle or bicycle.
The comfort and safety of the operator of a motorcycle or bicycle may be compromised by such factors as wind, water and projectile objects such as stones, bugs, and flying debris which collide with the motorcycle or the operator. Various devices are known which attempt to protect the operator and the motorcycle. Such devices include fixed, rigid ferrings or cowls as are well know within the art. However, these devices remain fixed to the bike and are costly.
Other devices are known within the art that encase the operator and/or the motorcycle to provide a protective barrier against wind and precipitation. Such devices are flexible, however, they are bulky for storage. An example of a device that encases the operator during use is provided for in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,738 (Li; Oct. 1, 1991), which discloses a canvas cover for use in protecting a motorcycle and its operator from inclement weather conditions and wind. The cover may be draped over the operator and the motorcycle, and has openings through which the head and hands of the operator extend. The cover may also be used to protect the bike for storage purposes when not in use. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,372 (Gilbert; Oct. 17, 1995) teaches a protective cover structure for a motorcycle which drapes over the motorcycle and the operator. Such covers which encase the operator and the vehicle tend to be cumbersome, and may also be unsafe if the movement of the operator is restricted. Furthermore, these latter devices limit the ease of mounting or dismounting the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 651,660 (Green; Jun. 12, 1900) discloses an apron for use on a bicycle. The device, which is ferring-like in that it is comprised of a rigid material, is suspended from the bicycle handle bars via straps or hooks, and extends down from the handle bars for fastening around a lower crossbar of the bicycle frame. The device is designed to enclose the front and side portions of a bicycle, and optionally the handle bars to provide protection for the upper legs of the operator against rain, mud and other wet weather conditions. However, this apron does not provide protection to the lower legs. Furthermore, this apron does not provide for compact storage within a pocket or saddle bag etc., when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,888 (Tulloch; Jul. 15, 1914) teaches a shield for use with bicycles or motorcycles to protect the operator from inclement weather. The device is suspended over the handle bars by means of a support framework to cover the operator's hands and extends downwardly to cover the operator's lower extremities. Clips are used to secure the device in place on the support framework over the front of the cycle. When not in use, the device may be rolled up and stored on the support framework above the handle bars. However, the shield is only loosely attached to the bike frame and would flap excessively in wind thereby providing reduced protection to the rider, and possibly be unsafe. Furthermore, this shield requires partial removal in order to permit the rider to mount or dismount the vehicle.
Although the prior art covers and shields may protect the motorcycle, or bicycle, and operator from wind, precipitation or projectile objects, each produces a dramatic effect on the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle. Additionally, some of the prior art devices are potentially unsafe since without fitting tightly to the vehicle, there is a possibility that the cover will flap in the wind and become entangled in the moving parts of the bike. Other covers, such as those designed to encase the operator, may be unsafe in that the movement of the operator is restricted. Furthermore many of these devices are not portable and compact, and easily stowed when not in use. Many of the prior art devices are also costly and several are permanently or semi-permanently attached to the frame of the vehicle. There is no disclosure within the prior art of a flexible, compact shield that is easily removed and that affords protection to the legs, mid region of the body and hands of a rider, and that does not interfere with the mounting or dismounting a bike.